deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Krueger vs Torque
Freddy Krueger is an upcoming Death Battle by Neutron67. Description They are fear, death, and chaos personified. Prepare for the ultimate fright as the Springwood Slasher battles a tormented man from Baltimore, a battle from which one will never wake up from and will sleep forevermore. Interlude Wiz: Over the years, we have seen dozens of horror icons appear in the media, some more well known than others. Boomstick: But these two will definitely leave you with nightmares sure to last a lifetime. Wiz: Freddy Krueger, the nightmare on Elm Street. Boomstick: And Torque, the berserker convict from Baltimore. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Freddy Krueger Wiz: The Horror movie genre has many iconic terrors, and it would seem that maniacal slashers are a personal favorite. Each one has something to make him stand out for the rest. Boomstick: For one of them, it was his red and green striped shirt, stylish hat, and a clawed glove. His name...is Freddy Krueger. ' Wiz: Born back in 1942, Frederick Charles Krueger was born to a nun Amanda Krueger and one hundred maniacs. '''Boomstick: Wait a minute. Did you just say he has one hundred pappies? ' Wiz: Indeed I did. Horrifying as it sounds, Amanda worked at an asylum where she eventually got locked away with a hundred psychopaths. After she was raped by every single one of them, she gave birth to Freddy nine months later. He was then put up for adoption and raised by one of the worst fathers ever: Mr. Underwood. '''Boomstick: Yeah, saying he was a dick to young Freddy is kind of an understatement. He spent years abusing Freddy throughout his entire childhood. It got so bad, Freddy saw there was only one thing he could do to end his pain. ... What? Did you think I was going to say he killed himself? Wiz: Well, given how movies work, that would have been interesting to see. But what really happened was he went and murdered Underwood. And from that moment on, a demon was unleashed. Boomstick: Yup, Freddy soon discovered he was pretty good at killing people, and so he went on to become an infamous child murderer known as the Springwood Slasher, and he especially loved stabbing their eyes out. On the bright side, though, he probably saved plenty of parents money buying their kids new glasses. Because dude, glasses are expensive. Wiz: that may be true, but the parents did not see it that way. After Freddy was not arrested due to a mistake in legal issues, they took justice into their own hands. One faithful night, they formed an angry mob, tracked Freddy down to his boiler room hideout, and burned him to death. Boomstick: But, since we're talking about movies here, that was not the end of Mr. Krueger. Somehow, as he died, he was introduced to a group of demonic entities known as the Dream Demons. Just as their name predictably suggests, these floating fuckers had the power to influence dreams. And so they chose to give Freddy a chance for revenge by giving him those same powers. ''' Wiz: Now a demon, Freddy was given the power to continue his killing spree by entering peoples' dreams. With his powers, Freddy can kill people with virtually anything, and whatever he does to someone in a dream happens to them in the real world. As such, Freddy has virtually no limit of killing methods and how far he can spread his fear. '''Boomstick: For example, he has a really ominous song that is sung by small children which is actually kind of terrifying. Small children: One, two, Freddy's come for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab a crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again... Boomstick: Damn, tell me that doesn't give you the chills. Wiz: It sure does, though not as much as having you for a co-host. Boomstick: You think so? Well fuck, I'm actually flattered. Wiz: So moving right along. You'd think Freddy is only scary when in the Dream World, but you'd be dead wrong. In fact, he has been able to use the fear of others to manifest himself into the real world and continue to find new victims to kill. Boomstick: And he's still just as terrifying. I mean, this dude has taken more punishment than an average human should be able to. His speed and agility go beyond peak human, and he had incredible strength and endurance. Wiz: Freddy also has insane willpower, and while in the Dream World, he can grant himself all kinds of powers, ranging from telepathy and telekinesis, physical augmentation, the ability to change his appearance, and alter the surrounding environment, usually starting with his boiler room hideout and changing it to whatever he wants should he feel the need to change it. All of this possible through lucid dreaming. Boomstick: Wiz, I know you got a degree in speaking Science, but could you translate that to English please. Wiz: Basically, he can warp reality while in the Dream World. Freddy: Welcome to wonder Land, Alice! Boomstick: Wouldn't that have been easier to say? Wiz: No, not really. Anyway, what also needs to be understood is that the ability to alter reality in the Dream world is not exclusive to just Freddy. In fact, there have been a few instances where others have been able to fight back against him in the Dream World. One of the most notable instances was the time a group of teenagers challenged him by giving themselves super powers. Boomstick: Granted, he still killed them, but it was an impressive effort nonetheless. But seriously, has this guy ever actually been given a real challenge? Wiz: Of course he has, Boomstick. Perhaps his most incredible accomplishments are the times he fought against the hockey-masked zombie Jason Voorhees and the famous undead killer Ash Williams. Boomstick: And did he win those fights? Wiz: Well...no. And all these fights illustrate one major weakness Freddy has. More often than not, the opponents he has been set up against are usually teenagers who don't even believe in him. This makes killing them even easier for the most part, and yet he has been beaten by them several times. Against an opponent with actual skill and/or power, he's hard pressed to pull out a win. Boomstick: Not to mention, it is possible for people to pull him out of the Dream World. Once that happens, he loses most of his powers. Wiz: But one thing must be made clear. Many people have tried to send Freddy to hell for good, but however long it takes, he will find a way to come back. After all, he is already dead. Freddy: Welcome to my nightmare. Torque Wiz: There's no way to avoid saying this bluntly: prison is hell. And perhaps one of the worst in the world is Abbott State Penitentiary located on Carnate Island. Boomstick: Many men imprisoned on Carnate break once confined within its walls. but every once in a while, the prison receives an inmate who is already broken. One of these inmates is a man known simply as Torque? Now you may be wondering, who the hell is he? Wiz: Well, before we get to that, perhaps we should explain why he was sent to Abbott in the first place. Boomstick: Perhaps that's a good idea. So what did he do? Ernesto: He beat his wife to a bloody pulp, killed her with his fists. Then he drowned one son in the tub and threw the other out a window. Wiz: However, all the evidence around this crime was completely circumstantial and Torque does not remember murdering his family at all, having blacked out at the time it occurred. Boomstick: Which begs the question. did Torque actually kill them? Did his oldest son witness Torque accidentally kill his mother and then drown his brother before committing suicide? Or were all of them actually killed by hit men working the crime boss known as the Colonel? Wiz: It's certainly a mystery, and it is pretty messed up no matter how you look at it. Regardless, Torque was sentenced to die not long after arriving on Carnate. But before his sentence could ever get carried out, fate intervened. Boomstick: If by fate, you mean a tremendous earthquake hitting the island and unleashing hundreds of creatures to run rampant and kill everything in sight? Wiz: Actually, yes. Boomstick: Alright, just wanted to make sure. Wiz: Even crazier, each one of these creatures, also known as the Malefactors, had a representation of some form of death, tying in with Carnate's dark past. These kinds of death included decapitation, a firing squad, lethal injection, hanging, live burial, even burning by the stake. Boomstick: That is fucked up. ''' Wiz: It sure is, and many men, inmate and corrections officer alike, met their demises. But Torque was one of the exceptions. '''Boomstick: Yup, turns out Torque is a freaking killing machine himself. Guess it's no wonder people assumed he was guilty. Wiz: Long before Torque was sentenced to death, he worked at a gym, where he got his body into pretty decent shape. He is also pretty skilled with all kinds of firearms, making him a well-rounded fighter. Boomstick: And that's not even the least of what he can do. He's pretty good using anything he picks up and use it as a weapon. Hell, he once beat a man to death with his bear hands. He's avoided attacks from enemies that weren't in his line of sight and recovering from being thrown off a moving truck. In conclusion, he's one tough son of a gun. Wiz: And now to get to the craziest stuff Torque can do. After meeting three apparitions, each one connected to the history of Abbott, Torque learned how to become...the Creature. Torque begins to scream, which turns into a roar as he becomes the Creature. Boomstick: Now a name like the Creature may sound cliche or something, but don't let that make you underestimate Torque when he's angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry. Wiz: When his adrenaline kicks in and he becomes greatly enraged, Torque becomes a monster of incredible physical and supernatural power. Boomstick: Once he taps into this beast, it's pretty much all over for whoever pissed him off. He can create massive shockwaves which can instantly kill even the toughest malefactors, launch super hot fire blasts, lash out with murderous chains and spikes, launch cockroach-like monsters...um, okay. And he can even summon mounted machine guns onto his back and gun down enemies from afar. Wiz: But the most powerful attack he can produce is the Cataclysm, an explosive blast which annihilates everything around Torque from a considerable distance. This gives Torque a wide variety of options to use against his enemies, but he can't use this power indefinitely. What's more, Torque does not actually become a beast. Boomstick: You sure about that, Wiz? I mean, we just went through all the shit he can do. Wiz: True, but these transformations only take place in Torque's mind. In all the times he's become the Creature, he has only become intensely enraged. According to the diary entry of inmate named Clem, he has seen Torque go berserk and kill multiple malefactors with his bare hands. These were examples of what Torque is like when he becomes the Creature. Boomstick: Still, that's some pretty hard core shit in and of itself. Wiz: I couldn't agree more. It was all these skills that eventually allowed Torque to escape and return to his home on Baltimore. Boomstick: And then he lived happily ever after. Right? Wrong! Turns out, Baltimore got pretty fucked up too and was being attacked by more malefactors. Wiz: It would be back on Baltimore where Torque would be forced to battle the demons running the streets and from within himself. It would also be where he would run into a man known as Blackmore, the one who made his life hell and had a major hand in the deaths of his family. Boomstick: You see, every time he ran into Blackmore, his dementia and blackouts got even worse. More monsters would show up, more people would die, you get the idea. Wiz: But eventually, Torque would finally discover the truth behind the circumstances that lead to his family's deaths and how Blackmore was connected to his life. Turns out, Blackmore was actually Torque's alternate personality, and each time Torque had a blackout was when Blackmore got to control Torque's body and wreak all the havoc he wanted. Boomstick: Okay, I've been hearing some crazy shit here, but this goes beyond fucked up. It's borderline freaky. Nevertheless, it still adds to the reason why I wouldn't want to mess with this guy. Wiz: Torque is indeed one of the toughest survivors of all time, tough enough to take on an army and come back ready for more. Blackmore: That's funny, I thought I was there... I was there, in your eyes. Nobody else could see me. Those blackouts. They're when I get my time, get your body, get to be me in the real world. Everyone else who knows Blackmore thinks I look like you... Because I am you. But we've only got the one body, and I'm tired of sharing. As Blackmore talks, wind begins to blow around him. Eventually, the wall behind Blackmore is blown apart, and then he vanishes right in front of Torque. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Torque is seen falling asleep after a long hard fight with the Malefactors. He has managed to reload all his weapons, which include twin revolvers, a shotgun, and a Tommy gun. He has also managed to get his hands on a large lead pipe. However, as he drifts into sleep, his subconscious finds himself in the Dream World, which takes on the appearance of an old boiler room. Not knowing where he is, Torque looks around his surroundings in confusion. Torque: Where am I? Suddenly, Freddy Krueger appears before him. Freddy: You're in my world now, not your world, and tonight, I'm going to send you to the other side. FIGHT! Unfamiliar with his new opponent, Torque assumes Freddy is a new form of monster. Without hesitating, Torque raises one of his revolvers at Freddy and pulls the trigger. Freddy falls to the ground, seemingly dead, and Torque begins to walk away. Torque: I thought that wouldn't that easy. Suddenly, Freddy reappears in front of Torque, a huge grin on his face. Before he can comprehend this, Freddy pushes Torque hard to the ground. Freddy: Nice shooting, Tex. NOT! Using his power over the Dream World, Freddy begins to use all manner of things to attack Torque. He opens up with a team of snakes, sending them right at Torque. Acting fast, Torque gets up brings out his Tommy gun and opens fire on them. Within seconds, he's gunned down all the snakes. However, when he looks around, there's no sign of Freddy. Moving around in a slow circle, Freddy reappears behind Torque, who turns around in surprise. Freddy: Knock, knock! Freddy slashes at Torque's gun with his bladed glove, slicing it to pieces. As the destroyed gun falls to the floor, Freddy sinks his claw into Torque's shoulder. torque groans in pain, but he brings up his fist and punches Freddy the face. Freddy pulls back, taking a few surprised steps away from Torque. Torque grabs his lead pipe and swings it at Freddy. He lands two blows to his abdomen, but Freddy catches the pipe with both hands and uses it to throw Torque bodily across the room. As Torque crashes to the ground, he sees multiple little girls in Puritan dress erupt from the ground. Girls: Want to play with us, Mister? Remembering the Inferna, Torque raises his shotgun and shoots at the girls. All they do in response is continue to walk toward Torque, asking the same question over and over. By the time Torque has gunned them all down, he's run out of shotgun shells. Torque looks up to see Freddy laughing at him. Freddy: And I was told I was a ruthless child killer. Though I gotta say, you really put me to shame. Torque clenches his fists and brings out his revolvers and tries to gun Freddy down again. Freddy responds by imagining a large sheet of metal in front of him, which takes all the shots. When Torque's all out of ammo, Freddy hurls the metal sheet at Torque, who ducks just in time. However, Freddy uses this as an opportunity to use his telekinesis, hurling Torque all around the boiler room. After repeatedly throwing him around the walls and all the way up into the ceiling, Freddy allows Torque to crash back down to the floor. Leering viciously, Freddy advances leisurely on Torque, his evil grin wider than ever. Freddy: What's the matter, Torque? You know how to kill. Come one, I know you can do better, and so does your FAMILY! Torque initially shows annoyance by Freddy's taunts, but when the Dream Demon mentions his family, a chill runs down his spine. All of a sudden, images of his family appear before him: his wife Carmen and his two sons Cory and Malcolm. Carmen and Cory look at Torque with hatred and disgust while Malcolm looks fearful. Torque: What is this? Instead of answering, Freddy digs deep into Torque's fractured mind, and fins all the things he knows he should have these images of the convict's killer say to him. Carmen: I could never love a murderer! Cory: How could you kill us, kill Mom! Carmen: Why, T, why? You're sick! Malcolm: Stay away, please Daddy! Cory: I was always afraid when you were around! Carmen: You're a sick bastard! Malcolm: What did I do, Daddy! Why did you hold me under the water? Cory: Stay away, you're a monster! Torque looks past the apparitions of his family and glares at Freddy, who is grinning at him tauntingly. Torque: Enough! With an angry roar, Torque's appearance suddenly begins to change. Freddy looks in surprise as Torque's appearance becomes more beast-like. One of his arms elongates into a long blade, while the other hand becomes a sharp claw. Freddy: Well, looks like someone really feels like a monster. Torque roars at Freddy and charges towards him. Allowing rage to overcome his thoughts, Torque lashes out violently at Freddy. In desperation, Freddy hurls any object he can think of, only to witness all of them get knocked away by Torque's strength. Torque retaliates by throwing deadly chains at Freddy, striking him all over the body. Freddy barely manages to keep going after the onslaught, launching giants versions of his gloved hand at Torque, who swats all the hands away before launching an enormous fire blast at Freddy. His eyes widening in horror, Freddy leaps away from the fire, stumbling across the room. '' Freddy: I guess when you're right, you're right. Enough it is! ''Just as Torque lunges for Freddy, the Dream Demon summons several thick chains, wrapping around the beast's arms and legs. Freddy literally stretches out his hand, intending to shove his blades into Torque's brain to finally shut him down. However, the closer Freddy's arm moves toward him, the more Torque fights to break free. Before he can comprehend what has happened, Torque has snapped the chains and backhanded Freddy away from him. Just as Freddy rises to his feet, Torque roars one more time in rage before unleashing a Cataclysmic explosion, fully enveloping Freddy. Suddenly, Torque wakes up to find Freddy right in front of him, shock and surprise on his face upon realizing he's been brought out of the Dream World. Before he can gather another thought, he is picked up by Torque, who throws him bodily at a wall. Slumping against the wall, Freddy looks up in time to see Torque advancing on him with his lead pipe. Torque: Stay out of my head, asshole. With one mighty swing, Torque smashes Freddy's head off his body and walks away from Freddy's mutilated body, but not before Freddy lets out a scream of terror. KO! Results Boomstick: TORQUE SMASH! Wiz: Freddy may have had the advantage in physicality and more powers to work with, but Torque's rage was just too much for the Springwood Slasher. Boomstick: One would think Freddy's omnipotence would be enough to save him, and normally that would be true, but Torque's chances of survival were higher than you think. Wiz: Freddy does excel at using his powers creatively, but his own cockiness got the better of him. His fondness for toying with people has come to bite him in the past once or twice before, and most of the time, he's gone up against teenagers who don't have enough willpower to overcome him. Boomstick: Plus, it's not like taunting Torque would have done much to improve his chances for success. If anything, all Freddy would really achieve is pissing Torque off even more. Wiz: And it's specifically stated that Freddy's powers draw on the fear of others. But when Torque is taunted about a past he can't remember, the emotion he responds with is usually anger, not fear. Boomstick: Which ultimately means there was nothing for Freddy to work with accept for relying on his own creativity, which just wasn't enough. Wiz: But Torque's greatest advantage came from his ability to transform into the Creature. While it's true that Torque only becomes a monster in his mind, a fight with Freddy Krueger is a battle of the minds. So while in the Dream World, Torque would actually become the Creature, giving him all its powers and abilities. Once this happened, it was only a matter of time before Freddy became outmatched. Boomstick: This just wasn't a dream come true for Freddy. Wiz: The winner is Torque. Polls Who is more frightening? The Springwood Slasher The Tormented Convict Do you agree with the outcome? Yes, absolutely No, this was wrong Not really, but at least is was well reasoned Don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Neutron67 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016